


You show me the way (I can hear your heart beating)

by EclipseVenezolano



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is on board with this, Alien Sam, Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, I Love Sam, I am very sorry, Imra deserves better, Kara is an asshole sometimes and i'm mad at her, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor is a Gay Mess, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Love, Love Confessions, Might get kinky, Mon-El is stupid, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Lena Luthor, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Ruby is cute but annoying so she is NOT in this, Sam is so a Top in ths, Sex at some point, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians, i decided to make ths becase twe need more Sam/Lena inour lives, i had to put mon-hell in this beacuse of the plot, i like this pairing, i love her and she deserves better, i love my moms, i will you teach her a lesson then we get our puppy blonde back, idk yet, reingcorp, sam is aMAZING
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseVenezolano/pseuds/EclipseVenezolano
Summary: Lena was feeling hopeless, then a brunette with deep brown eyes enter her life and now she was getting used to not being empty all the time





	1. Chapter 1

1 The young CEO sat in her office, the only sound in the room coming from the way her hands caressed the keyboard of her computer, the only scape of her guilty mind being an incredible large amount of work, since the Daxamite invasion her days have gone longer and longer, she tried to maintain the friendship she and Kara Danvers shared. But the blonde had stopped her visits a long time ago. Lena didn’t blame her, after all she had send her boyfriend to space after that Kara insisted that she did what she had to do. But Lena knew how to read people well, it was part of being a Luthor and a successful businesswoman and the cold look Kara gave her now was a hard contrast to the bright and happy one from before, she missed her, of course she did. Honestly the only good thing that came from the fallout of their friendship was that Lena could finally start to get over the massive crush she had on the blonde. With a sing she stopped typing and with a rise eyebrow looked surprised at her watch, it read 1:32am, she was supposed to come in in five hours. It looked like she was in for another night in the bed she had in her private lab downstairs, she hasn’t stopped by her empty apartment in days, she didn’t miss it. ----------- “Miss Luthor, the head of HR is here to talk to you about the new hires” it was 8 o’clock and it has been a slow day at L-Corp. With a movement with her hand Lena ordered Jess to let the man in a cardigan in. “Miss Luthor, always a pleasure” the man, Daniel she remembered, shook her hand and sat in front of her. “Lest dive into it Mr. Ferreira, who is going to be my next CFO?” the board had thrown a fit when they heard she was going outside the company and hire a fresh face for the position, u she was tired of guessing who in her company worked for her or her adorable murderous mother. She looked for strong women in a field controlled by men, someone who could handle the misogynist antics of her board and working for a company managed by a woman with so many public circus surrounding her family name “Its been difficult if I’m honest with you miss Luthor, you put the bar pretty high. But I have managed to select tree women that are perfect for the position. You just will have the final world of course, but I’m pretty confident that you will love the one in the folder number 2” Lena didn’t say anything while she read the curriculums of every one of the options, Daniel was right. The woman in folder number 2 was interesting. Samantha Arias graduated with honors from Stanford with an outstanding curriculum and great recommendation letters form every boss she had. She had history in the press for forming part of a protest for Women Rights and doing a speech, a copy of the speech was added to the folder. It was beautiful, and Lena was surprised to find out that she was adopted and then kicked out of her adoptive home because his adoptive father was not ok with her sexuality. Lena found herself wanting to know this woman and admiring her for the braveness it enfolds to tell your story for the greater good. “You were not mistaken Mr. Ferreira, call Miss Arias and set an interview for tomorrow morning” She dismissed the man with a smile. It was time for lunch when a text lighted up Lena’s phone, she was expecting another e-mail but her heart stared to go crazy as her eyes widened, it was Kara. Hey, sorry for being MIA this pas couple of weeks, can we have lunch? I have something I want to tell you Hey stranger. Sure, Noonan’s in 10? You got it, see ya later alligator! Lena chuckled at her goofy... friend? Could she call Kara that anymore? She was not used to friends but even she knew that to talking for a month after some shit went down was not healthy nor normal, she just hopped that they could talk things over, and ignored the beating of her heart. It was better than before, but the feelings were still there. She hoped to god things could go back to normal, she missed Kara, even if it was just as a friend.


	2. 2

Lena Luthor was not one to wait around for people, she was a woman of action, someone that got the things she wanted when she wanted them. So, seeing her in a café sipping a coffee cup at noon was not something usual. Kara was late, and Lena was pretty disappointed in the blonde. After all she was the one to reach out to her, the one to give the CEO hope. 

“Is this sit taken?” A raspy voice said, a woman that looked familiar to Lena was standing in front of her, a coffee cup in her left hand and tablet on the other. She had Burnette hair and kind brown eyes, she was wearing a nice fitting grey suit and a white shirt that made her tan skin look more beautiful. Lena hesitated, but then looked at her clock, Kara was 20 minutes late or not coming at all. “Be my guest” Lena’s eyes were on the brunet as she elegantly sat on the chair in front of her. She looked around and found that they were sits left. So with a eyebrow up she asked “There is plenty of room here, why are you sitting with me?” Lena was in a bad mood, no time for politeness. 

The other woman just smiled and rested her back in the chair, taking a sip of her coffee, Lena was kind of impressed with how cool and collected the woman was, she was used to people being intimidated with her presence no Mather if they knew who she was or not, the woman finally responded. “My name is Samantha Arias, I believe that we have a meeting tomorrow, yes?” her voice was smooth and her smile warm, Lena nodded. Yes, that’s why she looked familiar, her mind had been so occupied with Kara that she wasn’t in her A-game “I saw you sitting here and couldn’t help but come over. Its pretty rare to see a woman as successful like you making the time for a cup of coffee, so I came to introduce myself, it’s a pleasure Miss Luthor” She offered her hand and Lena took it, not surprised by the smoothness of her skin , her grip was strong, more than normal but not harmful “It’s a pleasure as well Miss Arias, and you are correct, I’m impress with Daniel, he isn’t usually this fast in informing new comers of their interviews with me, he likes to make people nervous”   
“He does, believe me. But I don’t like waiting and he knows that and please call me Sam if you are comfortable with it” The woman put her cup down and relaxed her posture, Lena did the same, she felt calm in her presence for some reason. Usually with new people in general her ward was up, maybe because of the constants attends on her life, but something was different here, she didn’t know what exactly and she didn’t like that. “Ok Sam, then there is no point in you calling me Miss Luthor, Lena is fine” She smiled, her business smile, not ready yet to give the stranger a one. “Can I get you anything, I was supposed to meet with someone, but something came up, I don’t want to waste the trip here. So, lunch?” she looked one last time at her phone, from Kara. The uncomfortable feeling in my chest came back, I was surprised to notice that Sam was able to distract me enough that I forgot that I was stud up by my best friend. “That would be great, I’m always hungry. But I’m paying” Lena didn’t respond. I was not usual people offered to pau, she didn’t mind. Being a billionaire and all. But it was a nice gesture. “All right” 

______________________

 

“No way!” Lena exclaimed laughing, putting a hand on her stomach. “Yes way, my professor was so mad at me. She had paint in her head for like a week, the worse part was that my friends kept telling her she had a little something in her hair every time, she got so red. I was hilarious” Sam was laughing as well wiping a tear from her left eye “I would be livid as well if one of my students decided to put a paint bomb in my car” Lena was still laughing, she and Sam were Charing stories in their time in college, “I can’t say I did half the thigs you did. My mother was on my back the first half of my college carrier and then the whole Lex thing happened” Lena was expecting for the pity, or for the way Sam was smiling at her to chance, but she was surprised once again when the only thing that comes from Sam’s mouth is “Wait a second. What your brother did happened like, two years ago, and you took over L-Corp a year ago, how old are you again?” Her brown eyes wide in surprise and curiosity “That’s not a thing you ask to a lady Miss Arias” The playful banter was interrupted by a familiar voice calling her name. “Lena! Oh my god! I’m so sorry, I wanted to call but my pone is broken and Snapper was being a tool and didn’t let me get out of the office and… Oh Hi” The blonde woman was in her usual attire, a baby blue cardigan and slacks, her hair in a braid and cheeks flushed “Hello” Sam didn’t have the same warm smile, her eyes turned cold and her posture stiff, Lena looked at her, but Sam’s eyes were still on Kara. “You are more than late Kara, it’s been...” She looked at her clock and her eyes went wide, she had spent more time than planned at the coffee place, she took her phone and multiple text from Jess were adorning the screen “Shit, I’m so late for the meeting with the Germans” Lena stud up and Sam did the same, Kara was still standing there, at least she had the decency of looking ashamed “Look Kara, I Have to go, if the thing you said you wanted to tell me was that important contact me when you are really free” She then looked at Sam who this time was doing the same, the cold look far gone, now replaced by the smile she had been seeing “It was a real pleasure Sam, see you tomorrow?” She offered her hand to the Burnette but instead of shaking it she used it to stop Lea for leaving. “I was actually wondering if I could walk you there? It’s on my way to home” Lena heard Kara clear her throat and that made her loose the grip in Sam’s hand “Oh, uh sure” What the hell? Lena Luthor didn’t Sutter, people setter because of Lena Luthor. “Great, lets go then fair lady, A pleasure to meet you Kara was it?” The blonde just nodded and looked between Lena and Sam “You are… Sam?” Kara said unsure. “Samantha Arias, yes” Lena said goodbye to Kara with a half-smile and a wave, it felt like they were back to the reporter/CEO face of their relationship. It felt wrong. But frankly Lena was way to tired of this back and fort with Kara Danvers.


	3. 3

“So, you never answered my question” Sam said from beside Lena, the green-eyed CEO was stuck in her head, seeing Kara was strange, she was sure she would feel… something, in the past the mere mention of the blonde’s name was enough to get her heart beating like crazy, but today the only thing she felt was annoyance for the interruption of her talk with Sam. “Sorry what?”. Sam laughed and bumped her shoulder with hers, her hands were deep in her suit jacked pockets, “My question, how old are you?” Lena smiled, remembering how Sam’s focus was on her even when she brought up her brother “I’m 23” That made Sam stop in her spot her eyes wide “No fucking way! You are the most successful women in national city at only 23? I’m impress” “I wouldn’t go as far as saying I am the most..” Sam put a hand in her shoulder “Don’t go humble on me Lena, you are smart and successful, own it” that made Lena’s heart skip a beat. Huh

Before she could say anything else she saw a blue blur and then she was out cold

___________________________

A headage was on the book for the next couple of days for Lena, that was for sure. And a surprise as well.

In her dizzy state on the floor of one of the allies in National City, Lena Luthor could see a Samantha Arias pinning a Blue Alien to the wall, talking in a language that was not from this world, her eyes were glowing red and the face that Lena had only seen as friendly and welcoming, except for that part when Kara came into the café, was now in a cold and intimidating expression, a expression that could make any grow man pee his pants. One of the most chocking things in this scene was that the blue alien was two times the size of the Burnette woman, and she was lifting the built and scaly alien above the ground as if he weighed nothing at all. After that Lena was out again.  
_________________________________  
“Hey, you have to wake up” A steady voice said making Lena stir in her slumber, she felt weird, her head started to hurt the moment she gains consciousness, her mouth was dry and she was alarmed when she finally opened her eyes, the sight of her office was confusing, the last thing she remembered was seeing Sam with an alien pined to a wall of one of the many streets in National City, she sat up slowly, this was not the first time she was hit in the head. “Hello there” a smiling Samantha was looking at her. Her hands were on the white sofa and she was clutched down to be at her high “How did we get here? We were just…” her voice was cut short when she noticed a steaming cup of tee in the table in front of the sofa, she took it immediately, signing with content when the heat reached her throbbing head “I flew us here, I’m sorry if I over stepped, but I was torn between getting you to the hospital or your house, I remembered you don’t like the press knowing when this kind of things happen specially if it is from a alien because they ether demonize you or the entire alien race, I didn’t know where you lived so your office was the better next option” Her brain was foggy, but she was sure she heard her right. 

Sam had flown then there. As is up in the sky with wind blowing in your face flying

“You flew… and you had that alien press in the wall… he was enormous” Lena was usually calm and collected, no matter how much life throwed at her, but with the throbbing on her head and the grogginess in her brain it was difficult to follow “Uh, yeah. I wanted to tell you tomorrow, but I guess its’s right now, Hello. My name is Samantha Arias and I’m an Alien, I have been a refugee in your planet for 26 years” She offered me her hand again I took it. “You were going to tell me anyway?” Lena heard the refugee part, but she didn’t want to press the matter, they had just met. 

And Sam saved her for another kidnaping or assassination attack 

“Yeah, I think we are going to be great friends Lena Luthor, and friends don’t lie, and if things go well you are going to be my boss as well. And I trust you you will not go around telling people, it’s not that I’m ashamed but my work will get a lot harder being a woman, gay and an alien don’t you think?” She lets a laugh out, but Lena can tell she is nervous. It’s a weird sight, the Sam she had seen for the whole 5 hours of knowing her was a Suave Woman with confidence and charisma the one in front of her was nervous and a little shy. “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. but are you sure it was wise of you to tell a Luthor?” Lena’s head was slowly feeling better, she sat properly in the sofa and patted the sit next to her for Sam to sit on. “You aren’t just a Luthor, Lena. I had been following your work since you arrived at this city. All you have ever done is try to make your rothers mistakes right and survive a awful lot of attempts on your life, you even got rid of the Daxamites when they decided to be stupid and conquer this planet” That made Lena feel guilty again, she did that yeah. And send her friends boyfriend outer space. “Yeah…” She trilled on and set her sight on the tee cup. “What is it?” She didn’t look at Sam, but she could hear the frown in her voice “You know Kara? My blonde friend from Noona’s?” Sam nodded “Her boyfriend was drom Daxam, the prince of Daxam actually, I found that out when his mother kidnaped me and almost forced us to get married” She scoffed, that sentence was ridiculous. It felt surreal to say out loud “Wait what? Queen Rhea did what?” Lena looked at her and saw anger and confusion on her face, taking a deep breath Sam continued. “you have to go into detail about that sometime please, and regarding your friend… you have no idea the bullet she dodged Lena, all the information that I know of Daxam from my planet and others s that they were ruthless and irresponsible, the monarchy was a joke. Especially the prince, he would take slaves and many many women to his bed, under the influence of something half of the time. And other half he was too occupied with his head in his ass to care for his people” Sam put a hand on her shoulder “Your saved the human race Lena, it’s fine to feel bad for your friends boyfriend but it was for the grater good, and as I read it in the papers the one to press the button for the lead divisive was Supergirl, not you” Lena let out an humorless laugh “Yeah, but who would blame Supergirl over a Luthor Sam?, the world doesn’t work like that” that made Sam tightened her grip on her should, just hard enough to be comforting “Well, I’m not from this world and I think different that the average human”


	4. 4

“You, uh You said that you... flew us here?” Lena said after a pregnant pause of her and Sam looking at each other, Her voice made them both look away and Sam cleared her throat as well. “Uh, yeah, I would have carried you but it would alert people to see a pass out Lena Luthor carried by some woman enter form the front door” Sam scratched he neck and it was still weird seeing her not acting confident “Super strength and you can fly, that can come in handy sometimes I bet” Lena took a sip of her tea and singed in contend “What happened with the alien that attacked us?” Lena asked while she closed her eyes, the tea made her head feel better, but it was still hurting like a bitch. “I knocked him out and tied him up on some balcony for the girl of the house od El to find, I could have handed him over to the police, but you were passed out and I got worried” She didn’t miss the tone of Sam’s voice when she talked about who she assumed was Supergirl, Lena was not familiar with the origins of Supergirl, at least she never asked for details, she remembered hearing of the house of El in some occasion but the memory was blurry for some reason, she considered if Sam was some kind of super villain, those were the only people who did not like the two kryptonians with the red capes and blue eyes. “Is your head better?” Sam asked her hand twitched as if she wanted to reach out but then it staid in place “I can take you home if you want to, I recommend you text your assistant and tell her something to make her stopped with the texting, after the 20th message it got annoying” that made Lena’s eyes grow. Shit, she forgot about Jess. She searched for her phone and was about to panic when Sam handed it to her with a sly smile, Lena rolled her eyes “You are taking advantage of my foggy brain Miss Arias” That made the brunette chuckle “It’s not all the time I get to play hero Miss Luthor, it’s nice especially with such a beautiful damsel in distress” Lena said nothing, she texted Jess some half assed scuse and then stood up, she the leaned in over a sitting Sam, closer than ever before, a smirk and a rise eyebrow in place “I am not a damsel in distress Miss Arias, I thought you were smarter than that” After that she leaned back and started back at Sam who had a glim in her eyes “you are right. You are not” After that she stud up and carried a very surprised Lena, floating gently to the balcony and then standing up “I don’t know where we are going, so if you are so kind” Sam was smiling smugly and the CEO who now was holding to her for dear life. Lena just looked at her exasperated and started giving directions. The green-eyed woman could help but smile and gap at the view after a couple of minute, trying to ignore her brain that was screaming questions about how this was even possible, also, Ignoring the weird feeling in her stomach.

______________________________

“Miss Luthor, I have your seven o’clock here waiting for you” It was a new day and Lena was weirdly prepared for it, the only thing making her job difficult today was the angry bruise in the side of her head, its only been like 2 hours of working and Jess was, constantly fussing over her and her head injury. Going as far as offering to contact the FBI to look for the responsible, she was a good employee. After Sam Arias flew her home she has been… weirdly calm. Not happy, the weight of her worried to great to be relieved after a nice afternoon with a new friend. Nut less heavy than before. She smiled at her clock. Her seven-o clock was certain mysterious alien and her future CFO. “Let her in Jess” a few seconds later Samantha Arias was walking into her office with a similar attire as yesterday, this time a more expensive suit for the looks of it, Prada if Lena was correct. She usually was.

“Good morning my lady” Sam said, taking the hand Lena offered her and leaning over to kiss her in an exaggerated fashion, Lena laughed at her antics and tried to hide the blush of her cheeks “I tough I made clear that I was not a damsel in distress yesterday Miss Arias” she smiled at the tall brunette and made a gesture for her to sit in the other side of her desk “Crystal Miss Luthor, but that des not mean you are not royalty” Sam said with a wink, she was about to say something else when her body went tense and her expression hardened “What is it?” Lena asked, finding the change worrying “It’s something wrong?” The sound of boots landing in her balcony gave her an answer, well not an answer. She still didn’t know why Sam had that attitude every time Supergirl was mention, but it gave her a reason for the sudden change… and how did Sam know it was Supergirl even before she landed in the balcony? What other abilities did Sam possess? Her train of though is interrupted by the girl of steel herself, in her usual power pose and blonde her and blue eyes, pride and confidence is all she exudes, Lena is glad she hasn’t sit down yet, she had never liked to be looked down to, so she puts her professional façade that had slip away when Sam teased her on again. “Supergirl, what a surprise, what can I do for you?” The blonde hero looks at her with concern in her blue eyes, they go from her to Sam and then focus on the ugly bruise in her temple, Lena can see how Supergirl holds on to her cape, like she wants to sop herself of doing something “Miss Luthor, I’m very glad you are ok, well. Mostly” Lena rises an eyebrow curios “We have come upon an alien this morning, he was tied up in a building screaming, at first I thought he was a victim but after interrogating him we found out he attacked you” the sentence worried Lena a bit, and she fought the urge she felt to look at Sam, if Supergirl and whatever government organization she worked for interrogated the alien that meant they knew about Sam, then again. Why was she worried about the woman? Granted she saved her life, but someone tried to kill her at least tree times a week, and she did not feel connected to them the way she felt connected to the CFO, and yes, it was a fact that Sam was going to get the position. “I am well Supergirl, your worry is not necessary” She looked from the girl of steel to Sam that was still quietly sitting and looking at them “This is my new CFO Sam Arias, we were in the middle of a meeting” She said, usually she didn’t mind the hero, but she wanted to talk to Sam about her reactions to the blonde, so Supergirl needs to go “Actually, that not the only reason I am here, the alien would not say who stopped him, and I was hopping to get some more answers from you and Miss Arias” Lena smiled, not showing her discomfort, “Yes of course, I am afraid I can’t tell you much, I was hit in the head and lose consciousness, when I woke up Sam and I were in the coach of my office, very confused and with a killer headage. I actually didn’t even had the time to take a good look to the alien who attacked us” the CEO lied easily, sticking to the truth as much as she could Supergirl looked at her and nodded, then her gaze changed to Sam, who was now looking at Lena, her eyes were thankful for a moment, then they went back to the cold look from previously “Yes, I remember pretty much the same, except that I did had the chance to look at the alien a little better, he was blue and big, hard to forget. It was my first time looking at an alien who didn’t look like a barbie, it sticks” Sam said looking directly at Supergirl eyes, the blonde hero frowned, and Lena tried to distract the attention. “Right, ok. Thank you for the visit and I am very sorry I couldn’t be of more help” then after a pause she realized something “How did you know Sam… I mean Miss Arias was with me yesterday” that made the hero nervous, Lena could tell. “oh, uh… Kara Danvers told me! Yes, she did” Lena felt the usual bittersweet sensation she felt every time she thought about Kara, “Right, I forgot you two were friends” It did don’t help the blonde reporters case that she apparently was talking regularly to every other friend that she had apart for Lena “I better be going then” after that the hero left Lena and Sam stayed quiet for a while, Lena sighed and walked to the sofa, sending a look at Sam who did the same thing “Thank you for lying for me Lena, you didn’t have too” Sam said, letting out a breath and resting the back of her head in the sofa “You don’t have to thank me Sam, you expose yourself because of me, it was the least I could do. However, … I would like an explanation in your change of attitude just now” Lena knew she was overstepping a little, she only knew Sam for a little more than a day, but she was curios.

“I’m sorry Lena but… I promise I will tell you ok? Just give me a little time. It’s difficult for me to talk about it” Th tone in the alien’s voice was one of pain, and Lena immediately regretted asking. “It’s ok, whenever you are ready”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun

The now familiar sound of Sam’s laugh could be heard in Lena Luthor office, the two women that pretty much ran L-Corp were acting completely out of character, Lena was sitting in her sofa hills forgotten under her desk and chewing Chinese takeout with gusto. Sam was levitating in the middle of the office, her legs were in a Indian sitting potion, It’s been a little more than a month since Sam had started working for the green eyed CEO and their friendship was going strong, Lena felt lightheaded when she was with her friend, no matter how heavy the conversation was Sam always found a way to made it a little less awful 

“You do know that someone can walk in and your cover as human is going to go true the window, right?” Lena said, she was tense after a long day at work, her neck was sore and even after a nice dinner with Sam her brain was still in motion “You made sure that wasn’t going to happen Lee, Lead curtains and door, besides. No one without a dead wish is going to walk true your office without knocking first” Sam was smiling at her, her jacket suit long forgotten in Lena’s chair, and her cream button up was missing a few of its buttons, and her hair was up in a messy ponytail, she was very attractive at that moment. But Lena couldn’t really concentrate in her CFO friend sex appeal, her mind went to the blonde reporter that was at least texting her now, how she would literally come to her office at whatever time she wanted, ether for an article or a social visit. Since Supergirl’s visit at her office Kara had started texting the CEO as frequently as before, she still hasn’t visit, but something was something, it was better this way, Lena said to herself, thank god after the kidnaping and the invasion her crush on the blonde was almost nonexistent, Sam must have noticed that Lena’s head was in another place because in the blink on ad eye she was sitting in the arm of the sofa, her head looking down at Lena who, surprised looked up “Now you are just showing off Sammy” Little by little Sam had shown her powers, now Lena new she could fly, had supper strength, superspeed and what seemed like heat vision for that time in the alley. The green eyed Luthor noticed the similarities with the girl of steel, but the look in Sam’s eye every time she tried to bring up her origins was enough to let it go. “What is it Lee?” Sam had that curios look that made her look younger than she was and Lena smiled up at her “Nothing, you just made me think of Kara, she still hasn’t tried to meet up, I know we are texting and that’s more that a month ago, but I really don’t want to lose a friend Sam, I have just you an her really, maybe Jess but she is more my employee. And also, my neck is killing me since this afternoon” That last part was followed by the feeling of Sam’s warm hands in her skin, that was another thing that she noticed, they weren’t really touchy but when they did touch Sam was warmer than your usual human, borderline feverish all the time. The soft massage almost made her moan, but she resisted. “Jesus Lee, you should have said something before, I can literally see the tension points in you neck and back, that can be normal for a human, you need to take better care of yourself” she murmured, if not for the silence of the office Lena would have not hear her, the brunette continued “And for the whole Kara Danvers situation, you know how I feel about that, her treating you like that is not how friends treat friends, and I would never get tired of saying this until you get it true that marvelous mind of yours, you did absolutely nothing wrong” Lena smiled and opened her eyes to look at those warm chocolate ones that had made her days and weeks a lot better since they met and before she could say anything Sam leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead, the soft warm lips made her close her ayes again, and distracted completely of the door opening , if it weren’t for the tension of Sam’s body she felt on her back she would have not notice a awkwardly standing Kara Danvers in her office door. She almost jumped out of the sofa, but the steady hands of Samantha Arias pressed in her shoulder stopped her of landing ass first into the floor. “Jesus fucking Christ Kara, you scared the crap out of me! I know I gave you free range of going in here but knock!” Lena murmured the last part, it made Sam chuckled and the blonde arraign her glasses nervously for the fifth time in seconds. Lena sat up, her bare feet touching the ground and she was about to ask Sam to pass her hills, but the brunet was already on her feet and walking to the desk “What can I do for you? It’s later than your usual visits? What time is it again Sam?” she asked her friend who was giving her the hills, The CFO looked at her clock “here you go, and 11 pm” That made Lena’s eyes bulge in surprise, she didn’t notice that she was virtually ignoring the blonde. “Oh god! Sorry for making you stay so late Sammy, you could have been home like two hours ago” She said apologetically and watched Sam shrug with the same warm smile as before, “I don’t mind Lee, besides, if it wasn’t for me constantly feeding you I think you would pass out at this rate” Lena’s respond didn’t come out as Kara talked for the first time since she came in. 

“I am so sorry for interrupting, but I really need to talk to you about something Lena it has to do with Supergirl” Kara was more stoic and serious tan usual her stand was stiff, and her voice sounded a little deeper than usual, that made Lena’s eyebrows rise in suspicious “Right ok…” She looked at Sam who had her eyes now fixed in Kara, she must have noticed the weirdness too “What is it?” Kara looked at Sam deeply and then she furrowed her eyebrows “I would like to talk in private” The blonde said with a tone of distrust that irritated Lena to no end, what the hell was wrong with the blonde today? “Look Kara, if you. A reporter is aware of this information means that it can’t be that top secret, so don’t be rude. And if you need my help of my company then my very bright CFO and friend can hear it too” Lena had her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised, the same look she used in business partners one look she hasn’t shown Kara since she entered her office for the first time with Clark Kent. “Very well then” Kara said, she made a move of touching her face, but her glasses got in the way, it was as she was not used to them. 

“I can leave if you want Lena” The CEO almost jumped out of her skin when she heard Sam’s voice in her ear, she could feel the heat irradiate of the woman, she was close “No, stay” Sam just nodded and showed Kara to one of the chair in front of Lena’s desk, then she herself took a seat, leaving Lena to walk around and pick the pencil she played with as a nervous avid every time some kind of meeting was happening “What do you need?”

“Agent Danvers, I mean. My sister Alex has informed me that Supergirl has been infected with some kind of serum… she has been out for a day now and the FBI best efforts has been in vain all they have is that it does something to her blood cells but have no idea how to stop it. I know that you have a degree in bioengineering, and Alex knows as well, she asked me to talk to you and explain the situation, as you know, we are friends” the whole time Kara talked it sounded like she was briefing someone, that made Lena more confused “Ok, well. I can help with that I suppose…” her brain immediately started making plans and searching for possibilities “I would need a sample of Supergirl’s blood for analysis, so I can see what it does to her system and created an antidote” She was pretty much rambling at this point, she didn’t notice Kara searching in her purse and taking out a little metal box “This is a sample of her blood, Alex is in her way here, we… they decided that you working in you own facilities would be more productive and faster than you being taken to their base” Lena was about to take the little box when Sam spoke for the first time since they sat down “You mean you want her to start working in this right now?” Her voice was annoyed, and irritated “I won’t speak for Lena, but it’s almost midnight and you just brought this to her. Why don’t wait till tomorrow?” she redirected her eyes to Lena, who was kind of happy seeing someone other than normal worried for her “You had a long day Lena, you had a headache and I don’t think another sleepless night is going to help”

“Supergirl’s health id a very important issue to the state and to National City Sam, and…” she was cut short by the CFO “Well Lena’s health is very important as well, you as her friend should care as well don’t you think” before the two women kept going at it Lena stud up with the little box in her hand “That’s enough ladies, Thanks Sam but I will be fine, I want to take care of it as fast as possible, when is Agent Danvers getting here Kara?” Lena asked, already walking out of the door, knowing that the other two were following her “She is already in the building” Kara said looking at her phone. She looked at the two women and said “I should go, thank you for your assistance Lena. I appreciate it” With that she walked out “Ok then” Lena said with a sigh Sam put a hand in her shoulder “I don’t like this. But if you want to do it I will help in whatever I can, what about I go to my house and bring you some more comfortable clothes?” Lena nodded relived “That would be wonderful, you can go to my house instead if you want, the balcony door is unlocked. Can you bring me my glasses too? The contacts are getting annoying” Sam smiled and nodded “No problem, I will come back in 15” The elevator opened then, raveling an Alex Danvers in a leather jacked and obvious lack of sleep in her eyes, she looked at Lena and Sam with curios and alert eyes “Good, Agent Danvers this is Samantha Arias, L-Corp’s new CFO, she is going to bring some things for me in a couple of minutes.” The two women nodded in acknowledge to each other and switched places, Sam in the elevator and Alex next to Lena, with a lot more space between them though “Shal we start agent? be safe Sammy” Sam smiled and winked “Always am”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up all things wuth ciencies in this

“Agent Danvers keep an eye on Miss Luthor friend, I couldn’t read her mind” a very uncomfortable J’onn said while he walked out of L-Corp building as Kara Danvers, he hated passing as the blonde, but she was unconscious in one of the DEO’s solar lamps, and the look on Alex’s face was too much to take. 

Making the call of involving Lena Luthor in their effort for the recovery of Kara was not an easy one, but Alex was going insane and frustrated because everything she did was a dead end, and no matter how smart Alex was, Lena Luthor ran a multibillionaire company at 23 years old and had a degree in bioengineering, and so far all she ever did was help take down her horrible mother. 

So there he was, in a cardigan and a skirt, after having a extremely uncomfortable run in with Lena Luthor and her Friend Sam Arias, he has walked in on them in what looked like an intimate moment, he did not read Lena’s mind without her permission, Kara made him promise, but he did tried reading Samantha’s and came out empty handed. He didn’t know the reason he could read her mind, he could even read Kara’s and Superman’s, two of the most powerful beings in this earth, what was different about Samantha Arias? He would find out.

“Copy that Director”

\-------------------------------

Lena was uncomfortably working on the cure on her thigh dress and hills, she was annoyed by Agent Danvers presence, if it weren’t for her Sam would be here In seconds, but if she did it would look extremely suspicious. Her eyes were aching because of her contacts, but she refused to let it show, she was not friends with Alex Danvers, sure. She shared a few conversations and all of them Kara was a part of. “Thank you for doing this Lena” Alex said, she looked as tired as Lena was, a darker shade of worried n her brown eyes “It’s no problem Agent, I love having an excuse to be in the lab” she was working while Alex was fidgeting in her place, Lena raised an eyebrow “You can sit if you want Agent” Lens motioned to one of the stools without looking away of her work “Ok thanks, uh… so. Miss Arias lives close?” Lena nodded, moving around the lab “Yes, she should be here soon” Alex noticed that Lena was not up to talking, so she stayed quiet till the platinum doors of the lab started opening, Alex stood up and pointed her gun to it, Lena didn’t stop her movements but rolled her eyes. “That’s Miss Arias, Agent. You can put your gun down” Sam was standing in the door with her arms raised, she had changed to jeans and a hoodie, her hair in the same messy ponytail “Woe, I come in peace” Sam said with humor while Alex lowered her gun. “Sorry” Alex said, Sam made a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture, she walked to Lena and gave her the bag she was holding “Here you go, I hope you don’t mind, but the only comfortable thing in your closet were pajamas and workout clothes, I dot thing I could help you at all if you were wearing any of those” she winked and Lena chuckled a little “So I took some jeans and then the rest is from my house” Lena took the bag “Thanks Sam, you are the best, please keep watch of the sugar count in the blood, I think that our superhero is just pass out because she needs ice-cream” Alex perked up at that “No, that not it. I would have noticed” She said “You are welcome to take a look agent, I don’t mind. But for now, I am just going to chance” Sam smiled at her figure while she walked away, not that Lena noticed. But agent Danvers did.

\-------------------------------------

Sam could practically see the Agents brain working to try and make conversation. She knew that person that entered Lena’s office was not Kara Danvers, she could sense the psychic presence of a Martian, one of the many things the little devise in her pot contained was information about the extinct raze, not extinct at all, Sam thought. She learnt a lot of things by that devise. She also heard the Martian trying to pass as Kara Danvers order the Agent in front of her to find out more about her. So she patiently waited for her to speak first “I cant believe dint realize it” The agent said with a sight, Sam also noticed the deep worried lines in the woman’s face, and the way her heart almost danced at the relive of finally finding a cure for the Zor-El girl. “Lena is smart like that” Sam commented with a tiny smile, she usually smiled when she talked about Lena “Don’t feel bad about it, she loves the lab work and helping people. I think she is a little disappointed it ended too fast” Agent Danvers smiled a little “You too seem close” There it was “You could said that, she was about to hire me when I recognized her in a coffee shop, I think she was there because she was waring on your sister to show. Then when I was walking her to L-Corp this blue alien decided it was a good idea to… I actually don’t know what he wanted, but yeah. After waking up in her office we became friends” Alex nodded “Yes I heard about that, Kara was freaking out about it” Sam rolled her eyes “Couldn’t tell” She said, before Alex could said anything else a very different looking Lena Luthor came into the room, her hair was still tied up, but much less severely than normal, her glasses made her look her age and the lack of makeup made clear the little freckles of her cheeks, she was wearing Sam’s old Stanford hoodie and jeans, her feed in converse, she looked like a honest to good college student. Both Alex and Sam gaped at her, thought Sam suspected It was for different reasons “What?” Lena asked a little insecure, she always had her business woman façade as a shield, she felt vulnerable “noting you just look very… Different” “Beautiful” Alex and Sam said at the same time, I think you can guess who said what, Lena blushed and like a Kara played with her glasses “Uh… So, Agent, I think I can manage to make a shot of concentrated glucose to wake up Supergirl, deadly to humans but just what she need to be up and flying again” The CEO decided to ignore the comets, taking advantage of the obvious way of distracting the older Danvers sister “Good, when do you think you can finish it, are you sure it’s going to work?” Sam almost snorted at the last question.

“At least 3 hours, I am goo. But not that good, and I’m sure it’s going to work, I have been working on a formula for trying control better diabetes for a while now, I just have to adapt it to Supergirl’s metabolism and its done” Alex nodded, relived. The wet out of the room to make a call. “I haven’t seen a project investment about diabetes in our books” Lena looked at her for a little, the went back to typing furiously in a computer connected to a machine “It’s not, Is a personal project I am working on in my personal lab” Sam furrowed her eyebrows “Don’t be mad, but I scanned you house when I took you there the day we met and I didn’t see a lab”

Lena stopped tying and with a nod stared passing around the room, if Sam didn’t know better she would have thought the green-eyed woman was ignoring her. “You keep letting out every ability of your everyday Sam, I assume you don’t think I haven’t notice the similarities with certain blonde superhero” She made a pause “I know talking about it is difficult for you, so I won’t pressure you, I see the look in your face when the topic is on the table” Lena walked to her, eyes green as the forest, always so understanding and kind when they looked at her, a warmth came over her chest when Lena’s hands took hers “I just want you to answer one question, ok?” She couldn’t talk, her words were stuck on her throat, she probably was going to ask why she didn’t save people when the girl of the house of El did so proudly. Sam didn’t know how the tone of the conversation changed so fast, to a light teasing and maybe a little flirty to a topic that weighted more than herself. So she prepared, for the blow, for those kind eyes to change, but the words that came out of Lena’s mouth surprised her,

She was hardly surprised, but Lena as a golden mine of those and she liked it a lot “Is this serum in some way harmful to you? Do you feel ok? I hadn’t had the time to ask you how you are since Agent Danvers was present, you can leave if the fumes are making you dizzy, or if you don’t want to risk it, or…” Lena’s rambling was untrumped by Sam’s arms wrapping round her waist, the tall brunette closed her eyes, placing her cheek in Lena’s hair, sensing how slowly but surely the CEO relaxed to the hug, when she felt Lena’s hands pressed in her back she whispered softly “Thank you for worrying about me, I am ok though, I’ll stay with you till you are finished” She heard Lena’s faint ‘okay’, Sam concentrated in Lena’s steady heartbeat, so much so that she didn’t hear Alex Danvers last sentence to her phone.

“I don’t think we have to worry about Miss Arias J’onn, I just think Lena and her share… a connection of some sort, she wasn’t acting like the way you described because she wanted to stop Lena from helping Supergirl, she was worried about her lack of sleep… yeah, I am sure. We can deal with the ordeal of the immunity she has to your powers later”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very fucking long, not much ReingCorp but a little inse of Kara's perspective in the whole 'I am ignoring my wonderful friend because i am very stupid' issue

The first thing Kara did was open her eyes, the bright light coming out of the solar lamps was blinding, then the sounds, voices and gasps and then she felt a hand in hers, her heart started beating faster at the touch, was it Mon-El? oh how she has missed him, then when he finally came back, his wife was with him as well.

Maybe that was a dream, maybe it all was a bad, crazy dream. Yes, that was it, she would wake up in her bed with Mon-El by her side and she would kiss him and go back to sleep. But her senses told her other thing, the lights she saw showed her another thing, the sounds…

So, she opened her eyes again, and the fragile fantasy of happiness and bliss came cumbering down.

The worried eyes of her sister welcomed her, as did her bright warm smile. She sat up with a little difficulty, she saw Winn coming to her side and putting a hand on her back to steady her. 

“What happened?” Her voice was raspier than usual, she looked around, no Mon-El. Just James, who seemed to be more and more at the DEO since he became guardian sitting in a chair next to the door. The hand in hers was Alex’s and she saw J’onn as well, his little smile relived “The alien you were fighting threw a bomb with some kind of gas, Lena was the one who discovered it made the glucose in your blood to drop dramatically and made a serum for you to gain consciousness again” Alex explained “Yes, Miss Luthor was of great help” J’onn said “You may want to meet with her later, I took your form to ask for her help, she seemed ah, suspicious of your, my behavior” Kara let out a huff and pressed her hands on her temples “Rao J’onn, why did you have to go to Lena? I haven’t been to her office as Kara in a while, now she will think I just visit her when I need a favor” Kara scoffed again, the fog in her brain disappearing gradually “Yeah, you must give her a call. She didn’t sleep last night because she was making the serum, very stubborn that woman, she didn’t let me help her in anything, thank god Sam was there as well, I was this close to having a mental breakdown watching Lena work and not being able to help” Alex made a gesture with her hands, Kara just put her head on her hands, she had a headage, maybe another 30 minutes under the solar lamps was needed “What was Miss Arias doing there? I though she was on finances, not bioengineering” she laid down on the bed again, she was so going to punch that a lien lather “Oh no, she was when J’onn came to her office as you, refused to leave without Lena, she was worried about her health, I guessed she hasn’t been sleeping well” Alex shrugged her shoulders, and Kara opened an eye to look at her “Lena is not sleeping well?” Alex nodded “Dammit, I really need to call her o go over there for a visit, it’s just been crazy with the whole Mon-El issue” Kara expected a response, bur she was met with silence, she leaned up a little, putting her weight in her elbows, Winn was clearly avoiding her eyes while doing something in her tablet, and Alex was doing the same with her computer, J’onn was nowhere to be seen. “What?” Alex let out a breath. “It’s just… you have been kind of a shitty friend to Lena…?” She let the phrase in the air Kara looked at her offended “What?! Of course not!” Winn decided to talk then “Kara… listen, we get it. You lose Mon-El, to then have him back but, surprise! He is taken, and like older? Because it’s been years for him and he...” Alex cleared her throat “Winn, to the point” “Yes! Aha, so we get it because we have the full picture, but Lena… All she has is that her friend hasn’t been the same since she sed said friend’s boyfriend to space” Kara just looked at them, her blue eyes angry. “That’s so not true ok? You know what, I am going to invite Lena to game night tomorrow, so you all can see how great of a friend I am, because she needs to know how grateful I am to have her in my life and also because she created that serum thingy” With that Kara walked out of the room, she saw Imra in her way in, the blue eyed woman smiled at her. She has been kind to her since the first time they met, but Kara was way too surprised and hurt by the whole Mon-El having a wife situation to really appreciate the maturity of the Saturn woman. 

So, she just gave her a crooked smile that didn’t reach her eyes and flew out of the building to her apartment.

 

\-------------------------------------  
A knock on the door alerted Kara that finally, Lena was here. 

Winn and James had arrived 15 minutes ago with beer and a couple of board games, Alex was already in her apartment drinking whiskey and in her pajamas. She changed as well and was chewing in a peperoni pizza watching Game of Thrones waiting for everyone to arrive. Now, Lena was outside her door and after a little convincing the youngest Luthor agreed to come to her place for game night. 

She opened her door to find a casual looking Lena Luthor, she whore jeans and a red Stanford hoodie that was a bit too big on her, over it she wore her fancy black coat. Her cheeks were red from the cold and she looked a lot younger. “Lena! You made it!” Kara went on to hug her and frowned at how tense Lena felt against her, sure, the CEO returned the hug, but she was a lot tenser compare to the other hugs they had shared. She decided to ignore it, it surely was because she has been working all day. “I say I was coming Kara, thanks for inviting me.” Lena smiled, and Kara ushered her in, the tree other gest all said hi, Winn almost immediately sat in the other side of the CEO. He looked like an exited puppy “Hello Lena! how is it going?” Lena looked a little startled by the friendliness of the man, but smiled nonetheless “It’s been… busy, better now that I have a little more help in the board” Lena accepted a glass of whiskey from Alex who clicked their glasses together “I still don’t get ho you are still functioning Lena, I bet my hours are not even half the crazy as yours and I am exhausted” Alex said sitting on the floor “honestly the white heterosexual 60 year old’s I have to deal with is the only thing I can complain about really, and of course the murderous tendency of my family, but you get used to that” Lena winked and Alex laughed, Winn giggled and James huffed, the tall man being the less familiar with the Woman, Kara felt something nice in her chest seeing all her friends interact. She has missed it, they haven’t done a game night since… Mon-El. 

Kara was starting to see a patron, how every enjoyable thing she did stopped happening then moment her ex went away, but her thoughts were interrupted by the cheery sound of Winn’s voice “I thought I read you graduated from MIT?” he asked looking at Lena’s hoodie, Kara was surprised by the response of the CEO, both verbally and physically, she could hear her heartbeat fastening and her cheeks were a little bit redder, then the Sutter. She has never, in the year of friendship she shared with the woman hear her Sutter and there she was, being nervous and fidgeting “Yeah I did graduate there… it’s not mine, a uh friend told me that my casual clothes weren’t casual so… yeah, she let me borrow it” Lena cleared her throat and Winn just looked at the CEO funny “Right…” Said James “So, who wants to play monopoly?”

\---------------------------

“I am never in my life playing monopoly with you again Lena” Alex said while giving the CEO the last fake dollars she had, “I do own a company” Lena said in that cheeky tone that made Kara smile, she liked it when Lena got to be herself. “She wasn’t even paying attention most of the time! It’s not fair” Winn mumbled, crossing his arms, James came back for the kitchen with beers for everyone, except for Kara of course “Yeah, what’s that about? It’s like 10 o clock on a Friday” Said James “Oh, it’s not business is just…” her phone ringing interrupted her, Kara once again was surprised, Lena’s face when someone called her in the middle of a get together with her was of annoyance, this time her face did not show that, just a familiar smile that Kara was not used to seeing directed to someone else but her “Are you finally done with the Japanese? Isn’t Mr. Izumi just a delight?... Wait what? No way! I have been trying to locate a bottle of Midleton for forever and he just gave it to you?” Lena made a signal for all of them to wait a minute, and Kara felt something uncomfortable in her stomach as she watched Lena walk to her kitchen smiling and giggling. “Lena looks… different” Commented James from his spot in the coach “Right? I thought it was just me, but he looks a lot less worried and like she is carrying the world in her shoulders” Kara said happy to finally see her friend relax, but conflicted because she didn’t know what happened to chance Lena’s usual tight posture. Just then Lena came back and sat next to Kara, “So, it’s been fun, but I’ll be going in 10 minutes, I think is time to call it a night” Said Lena and Winn booed “Awe, you are no fun” Lena rolled her eyes and Alex spoke from her sit “Who gave who the best whiskey In Ireland?” Alex’s ayes where exited and Lena chuckled “Of course you recognize the name” While Lena and Alex geeked out in their love for the drink Kara was once again consumed by her thoughts, maybe the others were right? Was she being a bad friend to Lena? They texted frequently, sure. She is been busy at work and at the DEO to have lunch, but that wasn’t her fault was it?, she could have rejected some article and maybe she just started doing the triple of the work she did as Supergirl to be as away of Mon-El and Imra as possible, it hurt too much… A pang of discomfort that came every time Lena mentioned Samantha Arias came over her again as she heart the person that was picking her up was the CFO, she was tired of hearing pf the brunette so often, she was kind of rude to her and specially to Supergirl, granted that time they and she was Kara Danvers she was very late for her lunch with Lena, but Alex has called her to tell her than Mon-El had woken up and she lost track of time… Lena’s phone ringing again took her back to reality “Hey! Yeah, I’ll be right there” Alex took Lena’s phone from her hold “Sup Arias, come up here, it’s freezing out there, we are in apartment 4B, see ya” Alex gave the phone back to Lena who was glaring at her “Who is this Sam we hear so much about?” asked Winn “She is my new CFO and friend, she Met Alex a couple of days ago and for the looks of it became friends as well” Lena send Alex a look “Well duh, you didn’t want to let me help and Sam refused to leave, we talked and she likes boxing and Whiskey, she is cool” Alex rolled her eyes “Don’t tell me Alex has a little crush?” James teased, and Lena almost chocked on the beer “Oh god no, it’s just nice to have someone to talk to about that stuff without the testosterone involved since Vasquez was transferred and the whole Maggie thing happened. She is very attractive don’t get me wrong, but I don’t think I stand a chance even if I was interested” Alex winked at Lena who was trying her best to not make eye contact with anybody in the room, Kara frowned and heard Lena’s heartbeat jump as much as the CEO did to go to the door. 

\--------------------------------------

Lena got up as fast as she could, she was a little flustered by Alex’s comment and seconds before she was feeling… worried? Maybe the thought of losing a friend again because they were occupied with their significant other, yes. That was it. 

Even if in the back of her head a voice told her se wasn’t that selfish she made herself believe that was it. She took the liberty of opening the door and was met by a smiling Sam Arias, her hands on the pockets of her coat and those warm eyes she liked to see after a very stressful day at work “Hi” Lena said with a smile “Hello there” Sam eyed her clothes and her smile grew “Looking good Miss Luthor, red is a good color on you” Lena couldn’t really tell if she was referring to the hoodie or the blush that took over her cheeks. She felt a presence in her back and knew it was Kara by the look on Sam’s face, no Matter how many times Lena defended her blonde friend for her actions Sam was not impressed by them. “Miss Danvers, Sam nodded at her, the formal tone on her voice made a good match with her clothes, it was almost obvious she came here directly from the office, her black slacks matched with her jacket that made the forest green blouse pop up, Lena felt weird being so casually dressed in front of Sam whose whole persona screamed power. “Kara is fine, come in” The blonde signaled over, and Sam stepped into the apartment, she didn’t take her coat off and she kept close to Lena “Sam! Hello” Alex standup and hugged Sam “This is Winn, and that one is James. You know my sister” She pointed at each person and the boys said hi as well “UH, hi… me Winn, I Winn… I mean… Hi, my name is Winn” Sam just smiled at him and Alex scoffed. “Right… nice to meet you guys, I would love to stay longer nut this Lady and I have something to do” Sam put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and have it a squeeze. “For sure, just wanted to say hi” They all said their goodbyes except for Kara who walked them to the door. Sam took Lena’s coat and offered to her, Lena smiled at her, and put her arms on the sleeves, ignoring how domestic this felt. And with Sam’s hands on her shoulders she said by to a uncharacteristically quiet Kara and left, the cold air a contrast of Sam’s presence beside her


	8. Chapter 8

“We are going out today!” A Sam dressed casually said, Lena stopped typing the email she was working on, her mouth went dry the moment she locked eyes with the CFO, her usual suit and powerful stance was replaced by an equally intimidating outfit, black jeans that showed of her long legs with black boots to match, a white shirt and blue flannel over it, it was simple, but Samantha Arias made it look stunning “I am working Sam” the brunet rolled her eyes at Lena and walked behind her desk, turning off the monitor of the computer and rolling her chair out of reach “Hey!” Lena protested “It’s a Saturday evening Lee, I let you work long enough” Sam offered both her hands to Lena and pretty much carried her out of the chair “I can fire you, you know” Lena said, her annoyed tone not matching the smile on her face at Sam’s antics “You won’t fire me, I am very good at my job, and here, chance” Sam gave her a duffle bag she didn’t notice before and shooed her to the bathroom she had hidden in her office “I should have given you a key to my house, it’s getting out of hand” Lena said loudly while opening the bag, she knew that Sam would have hear her even if she whispered, but it was an instinct “You can’t show up at the place I am taking you in a dress. I don’t want to have to fight anyone today and I have the feeling you are destined to catch some creep’s eyes looking so pretty” Sam said from her place on the coach, Lena was glad she could not see her blush, she took out the black blouse and deep green jacked that went nicely with her black pants, she kept her hills and walked out of the bathroom “So, what do you think” Sam stud up and smiled, but her eyes had something different in them “I think I was a fool to think I won’t have to defend your honor no matter how you dress, always looking like royalty” She offered her arm and Lena laughed at her dorkiness, “So that makes you my knight in shinning armor?, you are just missing your horse” Sam laughed as well, a full belly laugh, and they walked out of the office together, both sending Jess a goodbye as they went to the elevator “You just wait”

\------------------------------

“Yeah no, I am not getting in that” Lena said, her eyes wide as she looked at Sam leaning in a black Ducati “Where di you even get this Sam? Just yesterday I was in you very pretty and safe SUV” Sam laughed and took the extr hemlmed, stepping closer to Lena. They ere in the parking lot of L-Corp, the cold air of the city was making Lena’s nose red, and she was amazed once again for the resistant her Alien friend showed at those kind of things “You are the one that pays me Lena, you know I earn enough to have more than on car” Lena just chook her head “But is almost inter! Is cold! And those things are dangerous!” Lena was almost shouting every excuse she could think of to avoid getting in the motorcycle, she had been in one once, with her last attempt to be heterosexual and to piss her mother off, the guy was way too much into the whole rebel without a cause act and almost killed both of them, Sam took her moving hands with her own, the warmth of her skin immediately making Lena’s body calm down “If you really don’t want to go then I’ll take you flying, but just know that I would never, ever do anything to hurt you in any way, and for the cold part. You will have to hold n to me, and my temperature in hotter so you will be warm, I promise princes” Sam’s brown eyes were reassuring and Lena noticed that she had freckles in her cheeks, that made her realize how close they both were, their feet were touching, and they were a whisper away from a hug… or a kiss. Then she processed the nickname that had just came out of Sam’s mouth and her and masking the weird feeling in her stomach she decided to tease the woman “I think you are taking the whole Knight in shining armor a little too seriously, and ok. I trust you, lest get going” Lena felt proud of herself as she watched the heat on Sam’s cheeks, who cleared her throat and softly let go of her hands “Ok then let me help you hop in” Sam sat on the bike and instructed Lena to put a hand on her shoulder and take impulse, she was now sitting comfortably on the bike, her heard jumped and the roar of the engine, she hesitantly put her arms around Sam, her front pressed in the woman’s back, she almost moaned as the nice feeling of the warm aura overtaking the cold, she flinched again as Sam sped up to the streets, her heard beating so fast that it was all she could hear, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of freedom she felt, she now understood the reason why Sam insisted in the bike, it was remarkable, it felt like flying, she should know, The CFO has taken a liking of taking her home that way. They stopped at a red light and Sam’s hands took hers “Are you ok? Your heart is beating really fast” Lena giggle “It’s that loud huh? Yeah I’m ok, this just feels amazing” Sam squeezed her hands “It’s not that loud, I just pay extra attention to your heartbeat, it calms me down, especially when I am on a meeting” The confession made Lena’s heart to beat even faster, Sam just squeezed her hands again and kept driving. 

After what felt like seconds they arrived to a corner of a part of the city Lena was not familiar with, Sam helped her out of the bike and guided her an alley, Lena frowned her brows and looked around, “Where re we going?” Sam didn’t respond, just stopped in front of a door next to a trash can, and knocked on the door in a funny sequence, bright yellow eyes were seen in the other side, the reptile like eyes widened in recognition. The door opened immediately, and Lena was surprised to see no one waiting in the other side “After you princess” Sam said mocking a reverence and making Lena giggled, music that sounded nothing alike anything she had ever heard, she felt nervous when she noticed that big part of the clientele in the bar were aliens, but took a deep breath when no one looked at her, she felt Sam’s presence on her back, and almost jumped in surprise when she felt a hand on her back. Sam was now beside her and pointing at a booth in the corner “go over there, I’ll order us some drinks” Lena nodded and tried not to feel too disponed by the lack of contact when Sam went to the bar, she had to keep it together dammit! Its been only like 20 minutes of her having some kind of physical contact with the alien and it was almost addicting, maybe it was some kind of power or something? making grown women feel like teenagers with a crush?, she felt someone’s eyes in her, she looed around, her guard up. She found a redhead giving her a stare that she often found in the days she was fresh out of the closet and the few friends she had before Lex went mad took her to a lesbian bar. 

They were bedroom eyes.

The woman was paler than normal, probably an alien or something of the sorts, Lena was never good at these things, even when she was actually interested, which she isn’t right now. Still getting over the massive crush she had in the blonde reporter that was now acting like she used too thank goodness, and exploring the obvious attraction she had for Sam, and the chemistry they shared. 

Thinking of the devil a very tense Samantha Arias slides to her side in the booth with two cups of alcohol, Lena was surprised by the change in behavios, Sam was looking directly to the redhead that was giving Lena flirty eyes, Sam’s eyes where now a deep blood red, menacing and scary. So different to the warm brown that calmed down Lena. The CEO was surprised, nut she pushed her surprise aside and tried to gain Sam’s attention “Sam” She called softly, a little worried when the woman didn’t respond “Sammy” she put a and on the CFO leg under the table, and the other on her cheek, forcing her too look at her “I though you said you weren’t in the mood to fight?” Lena tried to make the mood lift a little, Sam started blinking the moment the red eyes focused on Lena, slowly they came back to their usual color. “Oh god Lena, I’m sorry… I should be more careful it’s just that… the way she was talking about you to her friends, I just wanted to go there and…” Lena shushed her, and smiled, painfully aware of the closeness they shared, “Look at my ok?, I don’t care what they were saying because my only focus is to have a good time with you tonight, and as much as I appreciate your eagerness to defend my honor, and also as cute the nickname you have decided to give me is. I don’t need you to fight my battles for me Sam, I don’t want you to expose yourself” Sam closed her eyes and Lena’s heart did funny things when the brunette leaned her head into Lena’s hand “Your heart is beating so fast” Sam said with a tiny smile appearing in her lips as she opened her eyes just in time to see Lena blushing “It’s not fair you know, I can’t hear your heartbeat” Lena was putting some distance between them, but stopped her actions when Sam took her hand and put it in her chest “Here, you can’t listen to it. But you can feel it” They locked eyes and Lena could feel the Alien’s heartbeat easily, there was something grounding about it. Maybe it was the same thing that drove Lena closer to same, that reassurance ant that the brown eyes and warm presence. It gave Lena chills, and a recurring feeling that only appaired when she was with Sam overpowered her heart.

“Worldkiller!” A happy looking group of aliens interrupted their bubble, Lena flinched and made space between her and Sam, the alien almost glowed at the group, they all gave each other a ‘oh shit’ kind of look when the same on talked “We heard you are undefeated as a champion of pool, we wanted to challenge you, you and your human friend against me and Diggy here” The one who talked said putting his arm around a very tall and stoic greenish alien, he was the odd one in the group, the rest seemed like the same species. With elf like ears and pale rosy skin, all with white eyes that blinked like reptiles. “Do you play?” Sam asked, and Lena nodded, cautious about the name they called her friend, it was a bit… intimidating and alarming. “Let’s do it then”

__________________________________  
“Yes!” Lena exclaimed, arms up in the air, she and Sam were pretty much destroying everyone who dared to play with them, she felt Sam’s arms in her waist and put hers around the CFO’s neck, she laughed when she was lift up the ground. Taking a sip of her 4th glass of whiskey, she was tipsy and the little inhibitions she felt around her friend, the physical contact went up at least a 50% percent after the second shot of vodka that one of their opponents insisted they had, Sam refused to drinks anything not human distributed because she was driving, turns out Sam was known to be an Alien in the bar, they could keep a secret she said to Lena when the CEO had her eyes wide open in surprised when a girl said if she and her friend won they wanted Sam to fly them around the city, she also shallowed her discomfort at the flirty tone she said it. 

She may have played with a little more effort on that game. Just maybe.

“We made an exceptional team” Sam said, she was relaxed, her eyes bright “That we do” Lena looked at her now empty glass and hummed. “I am going to get another drink; do you want something?” Sam smiled and nodded in the direction of their booth “Bring me another Soda, I’ll wait for you in there” she left after a squeeze in Lena’s hand and a wink. Humming a song, she heard on the radio and leaned in the bar, “Hey, can I have another one please? And a coke as well” She smiled at the bartender and waited for her drink, still humming the happy tune. A hand on her shoulder made her turn around and was surprised to find an overly enthusiastic Winn smiling at her “Lena! Oh my god I didn’t know you came to this place. Or that you even knew about it” She blinked surprised but smiled “Winn! Hello, it’s my first time here actually” She heard the bartender put the two drinks and she payed for them. “The rest of the gang is here as well, come say hi” The man took her elbow and Lena was glad she wasn’t that drunk because if she were the drinks would be on the floor. She didn’t even register the sentence and concentrated in not spilling them.

Winn took her to the tables in the tables in the far back of the bar, opposite hers and Sam’s booth, she found the Danvers sister, James Olsen and a African American man who she recognized as John or something like that. Drinking beer and laughing, James was the first one to notice her and Winn and his eyes widened and he almost chocked on his drink. “Lena?” His face was hilarious, she understood. A Luthor on a mostly Alien bar in the other side of the city was seriously a surprise. 

“Hello” All eyes were on her now, she felt a little uncomfortable and cursed the drinks she was holding for stopping her from burring her hands on her jean pockets, her jacked now long gone in the warmth of the bars and fire of her veins the whiskey provided. “Hi Lena! How is it going” Alex greeted her with a salute, the agent was more tipsy than her and it made Lena smile “Let me tell you, I thought I was never going to see a Luthor surrounded by so many Aliens in a not hostile situation” That made Kara instantly turn over her sister “Alex” the blonde hissed pinching Alex in the shoulder, Lena just looked at the mortified faces of all of then barely containing her laugh, the whiskey was for sure loosing her cool and collected exterior. “Trust me, I was pretty terrified when we first walked in” She let out a laugh this time. And saw how Kara relaxed her shoulders, “You should totally join us. I want to talk to you a little more about the serum you created to wake up Supergirl, we couldn’t really get into it the other day” Winn was bouncing, and Alex had to punch him in the shoulder for him to calm down “Actually…” She was about to make an excuse and get back to Sam, she was glad she saw Kara and her friends, but she was having a really good time with just Sam and wanted to go back to her. Then she felt the familiar warmth behind her and almost immediately a hand was placed on her waist, the other one taking the glass of soda as well.

“I was prepared to punch somebody when Rita told me some guy took you to his table princess” Sam’s voice was low and private, Lena just smiled at the nickname and thanked god for the now broken barrier of the physical contact, Sam has been touching her a lot more, it was innocent at best. But Lena was touch starved for a really long time, it was like Sam could sense it. “Don’t be dramatic Sammy, it was just Winn” She said a little louder, she didn’t want the others to feel left out “Still… Hello” Sam kept her hand on Lena’s waist, but her attention was now directed to the group, a smile on her face. It was the first time Lena saw the brunette so relaxed in Kara’s presence. “Arias!” Alex exclaimed with her arms up “Agent!” Sam said with the same enthusiasm, her eyes twinkling with amusement, shaking her head to the intoxicated Danvers, that made Lena giggled, she leaned into Sam involuntarily, just a reaction to the way her body felt when she was close to the CFO “I don’t think we have met my name is Sam” the tall brunette said to the older man in the table.   
“J’onn, nice to meet you” The man, J’onn. Sid with a white smile that Sam returned. Lena was making up some way for them to leave without being rude when Kara spoke for the first time. 

“Why don’t you guys sit? Winn has been annoying about not being able to talk to you about the serum” She said to Lena, a forced smile in place, her blue eyes sharp “And I would love to get to know you better” She said this time looking at Sam who was too busy taking a sip of her drink to answer. Nut Lena noticed the vein in her neck popping. 

Yeah, this should be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got angsty at the end, trigger warning for a little homophobia. I am sorry for that, but hey. You get cute Sam/Lena the entire chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I threw an OC in here, didn’t plan on it, just came out of my brain. She will appear in a other chapters as well

Sam’s senses were in overdrive every time Lena touched her.

The alien was used to physical contact, her adoptive parents weren’t that loving but when she went to college she was popular with the lasted, still was. But there was something completely different in the shy, innocent touches she shared with the CEO. Especially when Lena was the one who initiated them, like right now, Sam was sipping in her coke, listening to Alex drunkenly talk about her new bike while Lena was entertaining Winn in his insistent of knowing exactly what she did to develop the Serum that saved Supergirl’s life. James Olsen and the Martian where playing pool, ad the blonde reporter who insisted in them to stay was contradicting herself by not talking at all since they sat down. Sam was selfishly satisfied by the frown on Kara’s face when Lena leaned more into her body, for her own want and maybe also to spike the blonde Sam put an arm in the back of Lena’s chair and the warmth that came to everything Lea related came back when the green eyes concentrated in her, bright and happily drunk. “You are welcome to come by the L-Corp labs whenever you want Winn, it would be nice to have someone to talk about this kind of stuff. Sammy can’t keep up with me sometimes” Sam stuck her tong out in a playful manner “Oh come on princess, I do what I can. Business is my thing not science” Sam didn’t mention that since she notice how Lena held back everything that amazing brain of her thought about, she made a point in reading research in what she knew the CEO was interested in and bringing it up when she could. She loved the way Lena geeked out to it. “I thought you were a business mayor? And that the bioengineering was like, just a minor?” Kara asked, Alex and Winn were curios as well. “No, I had to change my major in the middle of my college carrier when Lex did what he did, I was never supposed to run the company. Mother would never have allowed it if it weren’t the only choice to keep the company in the family, I was just going to be another rat lab” Lena drank the last of her drink and stud up and Sam instantiable did the same, she hated the look that took over her friends face, it was hollow and blank, she was really close to punching the blonde on that pretty face of hers “I am gonna get another drink, no need to come with me Sammy” She said, but Sam knew she didn’t mean it “I want to” Was all she said, and followed Lena to the bar, before the CEO could order the drink, Sam grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, she didn’t want to have this conversation in a bar full of aliens able to ears dropped

“Why are we here? It’s cold” Lena said, Sam didn’t say anything, just put her hands on Lena’s waist and pulled her closer, hugging her with care, she was terrified to hurt her in any way “I just thought you needed some time to breath” She said softly, her chin resting in the top of the CEO’s head “And also, I wanted to tell you about myself a little more if that’s ok?” She put her hands on Lena’s cheeks and smiled at the flush in them, confident that it wasn’t the whiskey. “I would love to, but can we go?, I am not in the mood to deal with the pity looks” Lena’s eyes were closed and the anger Sam felt when she saw her beautiful, kind hearted and generous friend dealing with this treatment she didn’t earn for herself. “Whatever you want princess, do you mind leaving your jacket inside or you want me to grab it for you?” Sam let go of her hold in Lena’s waist and cringed in her head at how difficult it was “Let’s go together, I know Kara would be sad if I leave without saying goodbye” Lena said and started walking “You really care about her don’t you?” Sam said catching up easily, she didn’t like the reporter very much, she was the reason of the state of sadness Lena had when they met, and every time she was around the blonde she felt this irking familiarity that was unusual “She was my first friend in National City, the first person to actually take the time to know me as Lena, and not the Luthor girl” Sam opened the door of the bar for Lena and the green eyes girl smiled in acknowledgement “It really doesn’t seem that way Lee” Sam said lowly “I know, she is been different since she started dating Mike, or Mon-El. Whichever it is… then I send him to space and that’s that” They finally reached the table and Sam could hear the heartbeat of her friends going up, and that cute face she made when she didn’t know what to say, so she decided to speak first “Sorry to cut this reunion short but I got a call from one of L-Corp’s investors. They want a call conference in… 4 hours” Sam said looking at her clock with a frown. Lena quietly looked at her “That sucks, but o well. Bye Sam” Kara said not sounding sorry all that much “I am actually leaving too” Lena chirped in, that made Kara’s face turn “We can give you a ride if that’s the problem” Kara said, ignoring the look of ‘leave it’ that Alex was throwing her “No, that’s ok really. I left my glasses the other day at Sam’s place so…” Sam cleared her throat, interrupting the awkward conversation she was witnessing “Well, it’s been a real pleasure to hang out with you all, but its time to go” She took Lena’s jacket and helped her get in it, it’s been a habit of theirs since the moment they met. She was aware it looked intimate, but she didn’t care.  
They said their goodbyes, and walked out to the bike that was waiting for them in the alley, Sam helped Lena up the bike and they rode to her place.

\-------------------

It wasn’t the first time Lena came over to Sam’s apartment, the building was a new one not far from Lena’s own, but every time she and Sam said hi to the valet and the old man in the front desk she could feel how they looked at her in a curious matter, she never asked Sam why, she assumed it was because they recognize her. But then again, Sam worked for her, it was a public matter. The press has gone insane when they found out how Lena had hired Sam, even CatCo made an article about it, something about women in very high positions in companies that run the world.

“Please hold the elevator!” The voice of a young girl echoed in the lonely hallway, Lena was very sober now, the cold-water shower that was the remainder of how her life could have turned out if her brother got over the obsession with the Supers but the loud noise made her flinch, Sam noticed that, so she put the hand that wanted holding the bottom in the elevator in her neck, her warn fingers tracing circles, the feeling made Lena close her eyes in satisfaction. A brunette teenage girl that was around 17 years old ran in and made Lena open her eyes, she was breathing hard and her cheeks were red the girl flicked with her glasses and looked a the clock in her wrist, and murmured something in… Spanish? “Witch floor?” Sam asked amused dripping in her voice “9th please, and thank you for holding the door” Sam pressed the bottoms on the panel and then took her place next to Lena, her hand had now relocated to Lena’s own, the circles she was tracing in her neck now on her palm, Lena pressed her cheek on Sam’s shoulder in appreciation, the CEO eyes then went to the girl sharing the elevator with the two, she was gapping at them. Mouth open and eyes wide “Oh my god… you.. You are Samantha Arias and Lena Luthor! No way! I thought it was just a rumor that Miss Arias moved to this building!” Lena smiled at the girl, she was not used to such a happy response to her presence “That’s us, what’s your name honey?” Sam asked, Lena moved her head from her comfortable spot and was met with an easy smile plastered in the tall brunette face “Oh right! Me Barbara… I mean, my name is Barbara, Barbara Amaro, nice to meet you, like really nice to meet you” The girl enthusiastically shacked the duos Hands, Lena took the time to really see the teenager this time, she was tall, almost as tall as Sam and her body was curvy, she held a pharmacy bag, and a backpack was on her shoulder, she was wearing glasses and her brunette hair was in a very messy ponytail, the brown curls falling in her face, she was wearing a jean jacked that has seen better days and a t-shirt with a logo that Lena was sure meat something in pop culture, what made Lena perk up was the ID hanging from her backpack. 

An L-Corp ID

Lena was confused, they didn’t offer internships for high school students, only colleges, and you had to be really up everyone’s list to get one. The ding in the elevator was heard and Lena could see the girl’s disappointment in her eyes, but then her ringing phone made her smile, she waved at them both and as the door closed Sam started laughing “What is it?” The CEO asked, confused “She is telling her… girlfriend about running into us right now, she said ‘Miss Luthor is so pretty Hana! I’m so putting her on my list, she is next to Bradly Cooper and Lauren Jauregui!” Sam laugh was contagious, so she joined in “Oh god, that’s priceless, but what list was she referring to? And did you see the L-Corp ID she had in her bag pack?” Lena said in between laughs “Yeah I did, guess she is a smart one” Sam said while they were walking to the CFO apartment, Lena’s mind came back to the matter at hand, Sam was finally going to confide in her about her origins. 

Lena was in the comfy leather coach in the living room and Sam was making tea in the kitchen, with a yawn she looked for her glasses and found them in the coffee table, she got up to change the contacts. When she came back from the bathroom Sam was sitting in the coach, her eyes locked in the steaming tea cup. Lena sat beside her in silence, letting her take her time.

“I didn’t know I wasn’t… that I wasn’t human till I turned 17, I didn’t manifest any powers. The day I came out to my adoptive parents was the day I knew. Robert got violent, started screaming and throwing things, he threw a base at me and it shattered in my head. I didn’t feel a thing, and there were no cuts” Sam looked at her hands and then continued “I was so upset… My eyes started hurting, I thought it was for the crying but then a second later Laser beans were coming out of them, thank god I didn’t hurt anyone” She sipped in the tea “Robert got out of the house as fast as he could, but Amanda just stayed quiet in her place, she hadn’t say anything at all. At this point I was freaking the fuck out” Lena could see the brunette hands shaking, so she took them and intertwined their fingers “She got up and told me to follow her, her voice cold and distant. It was the first time I heard that tone on her voice, we walked to this old shed, she opened the door to it and took an old dusty blanket, under it was my… my pod” Sam cleared her throat, her voice had become shaky “Then she only said that I had till the morning to leave, that I was free to take whatever I wanted. But she didn’t want me there tomorrow, I didn’t say anything as I watched her walk away. The pod had a couple of things in it, a devise with information and a little black blanked with a symbol in it” Sam took the last sip of her coffee and looked at Lena right bin the eyes, her grip in her hands tightening “The next part Lena… What I am… I won’t blame you if you want to stay away from now own” her eyes were so sad, Lena’s heard ached just by seeing the pain in them. “I won’t go anywhere Sammy, I am here with you. Always” The green-eyed woman said this with all the conviction and sincerity she could muster, pressing her forehead to Sam’s in a signal of support and affection “the devise… at first, I didn’t understand anything, but then something clicked in my brain. And I could understand it like it was English, it said that I was part of this Kryptonian project called ‘Worldkillers’” Lena recognized the name, it was what one of the aliens had called Sam at the bar “Every important family in the planed had one. We were children created with a different DNA scheme, to be more powerful and agile in combat. I belonged to the Zor-El family” She let out a sing “I was created to destroy and kill, a war machine, I was a thing to be owned” Lena pressed her forehead a little harsher than before, trying to calm down the Alien, she wanted to say so much. But she sensed that Sam wasn’t finished “Supergirl in a Zor-El Lena” That made Lena gasp, She knew the name sounded familiar!, Sam has called Supergirl ‘The Zor-El girl’ now it all made sense, the way she tensed when Supergirl came to Lena’s office that day, how uncomfortable the was when she saw the photos of the bblonde hero in the papers “Oh Sammy, I am so sorry” She put her arms around the Alien and pressed her face in Sam’s neck, her hands pressed in the small of her back “You are not a thing, you are not a killer, you are a the most kind, and beautiful woman I ever knew. You took all that pain and turned it all to be a inspiration to others, you are so much more than a experiment Sam” Lena was leaned back form the hug, whipping Sam’s wet cheeks and looking her dead in the eyes “You are who you want to be Sam, nobody is born bad o good, I should know about that” She felt Sam calming down, and saw a half smile forming in her friends lips “Thank you” was all she said, it was a broken whisper, but it was so full of emotion and gratitude “I am just telling the truth Sammy, never thank me for that” She whispered back, Sam put her head in Lena’s chest, the CEO knew her friend was hearing her heartbeat, so they stayed like that for a while, Lena playing with Sam’s hair and thinking about how this amazing woman was just so much more than she thought of herself


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit happens, i love Sam and Lena

A annoying ringtone made Sam wake up of the best sleep she has had in a while, she groaned and blindly looked for it in the coffee table, she opened an eye and was met with a sleeping in top of her, they both fell sleep in the sofa last night after their talk, Sam’s heart made a unusual flip when she looked at her CEO friend, she fought the impulse of planting a kiss on her forehead. Lena was adorable when she was relaxed. 

“What?” she spoke harshly to the person calling so early in the morning. “Lena?” A familiar voice spoke to her, she looked at the phone and with wide eyes noticed for the first time that it was Lena’s not hers. “Shit, uh no. I mean yes, this is Lena’s phone” She said a little nervous and looked at the phone again Kara was shown in the screen and also the time 11:45, shit. They had overslept, it was Saturday and technically they didn’t have work, but Sam was always up at 8, no matter the day. And she knew for a fact that Lena was the same “Wait a minute Kara, I’ll just… Hey Lena” She whispered, trying to not give away the position they were in “Princess wake up” her hand was in Lena’s hair, caressing her scalp softly, she felt Lena stir and groan in her shoulder, where her head was comfortably resting “five more minutes” The Luthor said in a sleepy voice that only made Sam smile, she almost forgot about the phone “Just a second Kara, she is uh. A little busty right now” She cleared her throat to try to shake the huskiness of a ‘I just woke up’ voice “Uh, sure” Sam had stopped moving her hand and Lena groaned in discomfort, she sounded like a little girl “Nooo, keep doing that, it feels nice” She said, opening an eye, the green was brighter that ever before, and almost made Sam speechless “Princess, Kara is on the phone, I answered because I thought it was my phone. Sorry if I overstepped” the CEO just made a dismissing gesture with her hand and sad up, her hand rubbing her eyes while she answered, barley containing a yawn “Kara, hi” Sam got up from her place in the sofa “I’ll make coffee” Sam whispered to Lena who smiled up at her. While she was in the kitchen she could hear the conversation happening in her living room, she smiled at how Lena tried to hide the fact that she had just woken up “Lunch?” Sam heard the word and tried to not be disappointed, good thing that she hadn’t started making the late breakfast that the egg in her hand represented “Sorry, but I’m about to eat with Sam. Another time?” smiling to herself Sam started making breakfast.

Lena Luthor was surprised with how many hours she slept without having a nightmare, maybe it was the exhaustion of the heavy talk she had with Sam or the alcohol, or the company. Either way she was grateful for it, the call from Kara was a bit weird, the blonde has been acting more like herself since Lena helped Supergirl, but in the bar last night and in this phone call Kara’s voice was absent, almost cold. Maybe it had to do with the fact that Sam answered the phone. Shaking the concern for her friend ff, Lena got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen, Sam was making scrambled eggs and bacon, just what hangover Lena needed.

“I have a question” Lena said, after yesterday she felt the bond between her and Sam grow. So, she stopped being so shy “How did than alien in the bar know that you were a worldkiller?” Sam put a cup of coffee in front of Lena “His planet was capable of seeing the DNA structure of every species in the galaxy, he almost cried when I walked into the bar for the first time, said that he thought I was just a story to scare kids, we became drinking buddies and only him calls me that, most planets don’t know of the experiment” Sam put the food in the counter and sat in the stool next to Lena “You do know that you are not dangerous right? That we write our own history, ourselves, no one else” Lena said putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder “Yeah, you keep saying that” Sam said with a half-smile “I am a certified genius you know? I know better” Lena said, lifting the mood again, she was satisfied when Sam laughed. 

They started eating breakfast and before Lena knew it they were back in the elevator, her clothes from yesterday neatly storage in a bag, she was wearing Sam’s clothes again, sweatpants and a black shirt that was a bit thigh in the breast area. She and Sam were chatting about the fundraiser for the Luthor Hospital this Friday, “You know… We should go together” Sam said, jus as the door in the elevator opened, Lena tried to play it cool, she has never really went with anyone to this parties, she just showed up and mingled, there was that one time she invited Kara but was too nervous and ended up inviting, Mon-El as well. “As in…” Lena was trying to decipher if Sam had just asked her on a date or she just meant it as going as friend “As a date Lena, I’m asking you on a date” Sam clarified, the tall brunette stopped in front of Lena, cutting her path, Lena’s heart was going insane and she looked around, they were in the lobby of Sam’s building, people buzzing in and out. Ans Samantha Arias, one of the most wonderful persons she has ever met was asking her out, her mind went to so many places in a couple of minutes it was impressive even for her. The cloud of happiness that now surrounded her scared heart has been there since the moment Sam walked into her life, the way she smiled by just thinking of her and how she looked forward to seeing her after the long hours in the office. “Are you… are you sure? I didn’t know you liked me like that?” She asked with a shaky voice. “I have been flirting with you since we met princess, at first it was just me teasing you. But… know me, the real me and didn’t go running from the hills, that… that means so much to me” Sam confessed, and Lena was surprised by seeing her shyly averting her eyes to the ground “I mean, it’s totally ok if you want to go just as friends, I don’t want to pressure you to do anything you don’t want to do. I just really had to say something, not my best move doing it in the lobby but what’s done it’s done” Lena stopped the cutest rambling ever by taking one of Sam’s hands in hers “I would really like to go with you to the gala Sammy, as just not friends” She looked as the brightest and biggest smile she has ever seen formed in the CFO face, she let out a small yelp when Sam hugged her, her arms were circling her waist and she was giggling, the big bad alien who was created to destroy was giggling of happiness, Lea felt her feet leave the ground when Sam lifted her with ease. “You won’t regret it Lee. I promise” Sam said with shinning ayes, Lena was in cloud nine at this point, the Alien’s smile was contagious and only the laud sound of someone yelling cut the little moment they had manage to make, 

“I told you to get the hell away from my daughter!” A woman dressed like she was going to see the Queen was screaming at a familiar teenage girl in front of the building. The woman remained Lena of her mother and that irked her the wrong way, the air of superiority was obviously there, and her heart felt for the girl that was swimmingly getting smaller by each word the lady said. “I don’t want a low life like you with her, I take enough just by tolerating her… preferences” Lena was about to walk there and tell that vicious woman to leave the girl alone when Sam beat her to it, her long legs making the faster than Lena. “Excuse me” Sam’s voice was chilling, it instantly made the woman quit and the girl, Helena, Lena remembered look at the two women in surprise “Oh! Miss Arias! Such a pleasure to see you” The woman said in a what sound like a French accent now that she has stopped screaming, Lena kept her business face on, placing herself between the teenager and the lady, not caring about the fact that she was looking a lot less intimidating with Sam’s clothes in her “Who are you exactly?” Lena said, arching a brow and containing the satisfaction of seeing the woman offended “I am Martha Von Lot of course, and who are you to talk to me like that little girl? You interrupted my conversation with Miss Arias here” the condescending tone made Lena see red, and apparently Sam felt the same way. Because the vein that Lena rarely saw was popping in her neck, Sam was about to say something when Lena took her arm in signal for her to stop “Von Lot as in the Tech company Lot Inc?” Lena asked, her voice as calm as ever. “Well yes of course” The woman said, puffing her chest, “L-Corp owns some shares in that company isn’t that Right Samantha?” Sam nodded, catching up with what Len was doing, Martha was a little taken aback by the knowledge that the CEO shared, still not knowing who Lena was. “You see Martha, I have interested in buying any company n that field, its not a need of course, I just want some new toys to play with” Lena took a step closer to Martha, her eyes cold as ice “My CFO here, advised me to do it now. Before the stocks go up again, and you just gave me a reason to shoes your husband company. Don’t worry, I will let him keep going as acting boss over there, but he will be answering to me. A little girl, who guess what?” The fear in the woman’s eyes was somewhat satisfactory “Has the same, what did you call them again? Ah, preference as your daughter” Lena took a step back and looked at Sam “Call the lawyers, I want everything ready by Monday morning” Sam had the same business posture as Lena, but if you looked at her eyes, amusement and something else shined in them “Of course Miss Luthor” Lena knew that Sam called her by her last name on purpose, the effect was what they both expected, the lady only opened and closed her mouth like a fish, then still wide eyed Walked to the elevator, she was typing in her phone furiously.

“That was extremely attractive” Sam said when the coast was clear, both her and Lena relaxing their shoulder, the black haired woman blushed “Miss Luthor… Miss Arias… you really didn’t have to do that” Helena talked for the first time since they walked up to them, her voice a distant shadow of the bubbly tone that she had yesterday “Of course it was” Lena said immediately “It really wasn’t Mrs. Von Lot was partly right. Look at me, the only thing I got going for myself is my brain and I just lost the only thing that came out of studying so fucking hard” The girl said, she took her glasses off, her dark blue eyes were sad and shinned with unshed tears, she walked put of the building and with a concerned look Lena and Sam followed her. 

It was certainly crazy to follow a complete stranger, but Lena was worried, she knew what it was like to be treated like that woman treated the glasses-wearing teenager, she lived her for years. And the happy girl that treated her like she was someone worth admiring yesterday did not deserve to be yelled at like that. Sam apparently felt the same because the concerned glace was permanent “Wait a second!” Said Sam, walking slighted faster to catch up “Look, I know you don’t know us, and this might sound a little creepy but… would you mind taking a cup of coffee with us?” 

 

\---------------------------------

Sam could feel how Lena wanted to say something, the wills on her head were turning and it was painfully obvious, the girl. Helena was sipping a hot cup of coffee while looking at the window of Noonan’s, her phone has been ringing since they all got there, she put it o silence, but Sam could see it lighting up every time, she assumed it was the girlfriend. “What did you mean, when you said that awful woman was right?” Sam asked directly, Ana looked at the table, Lena gave her a little punch on the leg, a reprimanding look on her pretty eyes… She smiled at them, Lena had said yes to a date with her and she could not be happier. And the display of power and assertions that Lena showed with the rude lady was doing things to her, she fought the want of jumping her bones the moment she said yes, but she wanted this to go right, to last. She wanted the real deal with Lena, the months they had know each other were amazing and the CEO made Sam’s feeling grow with every day they spent with each other “Hana has been on my case about improving my situation, but… I can’t offer her what other with better chances can, I’m just a foster kid with baggage” Helena closed her hands in fist while she talked, breaking Sam’s line of thinking. “Look, I was a foster kid with baggage as well, I know that people judge you with no reason and take you for granted, but you can’t give up, especially if it’s because of some stuck-up Lady that only has privilege because she married into it” That took a laugh out of the teen, and Sam smiled triumphant “It’s not just that… I, this has been a shitty day, I lose the internship I worked so hard for and got fired of my side job because I have been going in late lately, it’s just… I was so tired after I came back from Hana’s yesterday that I overslept” She took her glasses of again and pressed her hands on her eyes. Sam noticed the bags under her eyes when she out her glasses back on “You lose the L-Corp internship? How?” Lena asked, the girl head shot up in the CEO’s direction and Sam could hear her heart rate going up “I was… uh… my supervisor was dead set I this security program for one of the companies’ latest projects, he was bragging about it and showing off how he did it and stuff… I, I said something to some of the other guys, the college guys. That it was crap and that I could hack it easily¨ Helena nervously took off her glasses and whipped then even if they were completely fine ¨I know its not excuse for what I did, but… I’m the only teenager in the program, the rest of them are preppy college people with money and too much ego, I was tired of them treating me like I was their assistant when I know for a fact my IQ is way higher than theirs¨ Sam smile at the girl’s cockiness about her intellect, it was a nice change from the brooding ¨So I hacked the program, way too easily I made add, Miss Luthor you should really look into that, and one of the college kids, Robert Jauregui ratted me out to my supervisor, who couldn’t even trace my IP the guy is so much bark and cero bite¨ The last part she murmured, rolling her dark blue eyes, but a little panic showed in them when Lena started chuckling ¨I only have one question¨ Lena said, Sam could practically see the wheels turning in her head ¨How old are you?¨ Helena looked confused ¨18… is that really all you want to ask?¨ Lena shook her head ¨No, where do you go to school and where do you live?¨At the last question Sam heard the teenager´s heart speed up, why? ¨I go to National City Central I got a scholarship there, and… I’m crashing at my friend´s house¨ Sam could see how the girl looking down in shame and she was surprised at how intuitive Lena was, not even her with all the advantaged she had noticed, but now… she could see it. The girls clothes were fading at how many times she had washed them, her glasses were small for her face, and she had this… shade of sadness in her eyes, a darkness that only a person who has been thru a lot can have, she saw it every time she looked at the marrow, ¨OK, I want you to know that you have nothing to be ashamed of, and you are now a payed employee in L-Corp Miss Barreto, you´ll be in the IT team, I expect you to develop a firewall that not even you can trespass are we understood?¨ 

¨Uh, si ma’am? But… what?” The teenager was now speechless “why would you do that for me?” Sam had this warmth in her chest that was getting bigger and bigger with every word Lena said “I’m doing it because you have potential, and its not fare that because the odds are not in your favor and because life has been rough the world losses the opportunity of enjoying your potential” Helena was crying now, tears of Happiness rolling down her young face, she stood up and walked to Lena’s side, and hugged the living lights out of her “You are and angel miss Luthor, I can’t possible thank you enough for this, I don’t think there is a word for how grateful I am to you, I own you so much” Lena was starting to cry a little as well. Sam smiled, she should not be surprised at how kind and beautiful Lena’s heart was, but still, it made her shallow the tears that were trying to get out “And look honey, I understand if you don’t feel ready to talk to Hana, but how about we give you a ride home so you can calm down and talk to her, I get what you said, about you not deserving her, but I can tell you for experience that just you saying that means that you want the best for her, no matter what. That makes you worthy kid, you are smart and hardworking, I can tell. So, don’t underestimate yourself” That made the blue-eyed teen hug Sam, she patted her back, she felt for the kid, she knows how that felt. 

\-------------------------------

“Here’s my stop” Lena was frowning, she watched as Helena walked out of the car to a very small house, where a girl the same age as the glasses wearing teenager stud, she had blonde har, long and pretty she was wearing the jacket Lena saw Helena with yesterday, with a washed-up batman t-shirt. She could see how the blonde’s eyes went to the black range rover hat looked so out of place around such a modest setting, but she also noticed how the blonde smiled at the other teenager bright and big, “Uh” she said, a little surprised apparently Ana was a popular around the ladies “That girl has it bad” Sam commented, watching the two girls hug “You noticed it too?” Lena asked, when she saw how Helena was pointing at the car and the blonde was shaking her head, and touching her forehead, ad in checking for a fever “She doesn’t believe her, about what you did for Helena I mean” Sam commented “Should we show ourselves then?” “Why not?” 

“I’m not lying to you Zara, Lena Luthor is in that car and she bought me coffee” Helena stopped when she noticed the blonde looking at us, “Oh, hello. Did I leave something in the car?” Sam waved at the blonde who was looking at her awestruck “Oh… my god. Samantha Arias… is in my house, Helena you didn’t say you were with Samantha Arias as well, o Jesus” She murmured the last part, eyes wide in wonder, she had pretty eyes, one green and the other blue Lena noticed “I wasn’t done with Miss Luthor yet! And you wouldn’t have believed me” Sam walked to the blonde and offered a hand, “Nice to meet you Zara, you can call me Sam, any friend of Helena’s is allowed to do so. I didn’t know I was that much of a big deal, I only do math for a leaving, the real genius here is Lee” She winked at Lena, whos cheeks were burning “She doesn’t care about your work in finances, she was at that protest where you gave the speech, I was there as well. Well done Miss Arias, it was beautiful” Sam felt happy that her experience was worth something more than bad memories. 

“I’m very sorry to cut this short but… I have a visitor waiting for me in my office” Lena said looking at her phone with furrowed eyes, Sam’s alert systems went off, she knew that Lena stopped working on Sundays for at least a month, this ‘appointment’ wasn’t planned. “Ill take you, see you Later Helena, and it was a pleasure to meet you Zara” Both women went to the car, and Sam gave Lena a look “Jess texted, she was picking up some documents in my office when Supergirl showed up saying it was urgent for me to meet her”

“Let’s go see the Zor-El girl then” Sam growled under her breath. Lena’s warm hand in hers calmed her down “You don’t have to come, just drop me off and I will call my driver to pick me up after I’m finished” Sam wasn’t happy to see the daughter of the man who experimented on her when she was an infant, and she knew the blonde wasn’t a treat to Lena, but she was much more comfortable if she was in the room whit the two “I’ll go”

\-------------------------------------

“Miss Luthor… Miss Arias” Kara said, trying to hide her annoyance of the presence of the woman every time she wanted to talk to Lena. “Supergirl, what can I do for you?” Lena was all business and that made Kara smile a little bit, she loved to see all the faces Lena Luthor had “The organization I work for have requested for you to turn over the formula for the serum that you created for me. thanks, or that Miss Luthor” She bowed her head a little in respect, like her mother did with the high members of the counsel, the greatest signal of respect for her people. She was the equivalent of a kryptonan princess and she acted like it when she put on her suit “Of course, just let me…” Lena walked to her desk ad searched for something around it, muttering for herself, Sam walked by the ar and opened a gavined that seemed to open with her print, that made Kara’s stomach to turn a little, the obvious trust that Lena had in Sam wasn’t supposed to rub her un the wrong way, the feeling just worsens when Sam gives Lena a little USV drive and Lena gives her that beautiful full smile of hers, the one that Kara only saw when she was involved, and lately Samantha Arias as well. “Here, say hi to agent Danvers for me will you?” Kara nodded and with that she flew away


End file.
